Akai Majou to Ouji sama
by Aozora Yoruno
Summary: Seorang gadis penjaga "Hutan tanpa Nama" sekaligus seorang tabib dari masa lalu yang melarikan diri, bertemu dengan Pengelana yang ternyata adalah seorang Pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan.


Penyihir Merah

Dengan pelan, ia memasukkan kakinya kedalam sungai jernih yang ada didepannya. Dinginnya air langsung menyerangnya begitu kedua kakinya sudah masuk. Akan tetapi, ia justru menyukai sensasi dingin yang diberikan oleh sang air. Seekor harimau putih yang ada dibelakangnya mendorongnya dengan pelan, mengajak dirinya pergi sampai ketengah sungai. Beberapa hewan pun mengikuti mereka dan langsung bermain air dengan senangnya. Karena tak ingin kalah, ia pun ikut menyiram air pada binatang – binatang itu, tak terkecuali harimau putih itu.

Kelelahan bermain, dirinya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sementara para binatang itu masih bermain air. Ia merendamkan dirinya didalam air, membiarkan rambut merah panjangnya tersapu oleh air. Tiba – tiba seekor burung menghampiri dirinya. Ia segera mengangkat jari telunjuknya agar burung itu bisa bertengger.

_Ada seseorang yang masuk hutan,_ ucapnya. _Cepat sembunyi._

Ia mengangguk mengerti dan bersiul, memanggil harimau putih yang masih asyik bermain dengan beberapa anak beruang. "Tolong ya, Tora," ujarnya pada harimau putih itu.

Tora, harimau putih itu menggaum pelan dan segera pergi dengan burung tadi. Sementara dirinya memerintahkan pada binatang yang ada disana untuk segera bersembunyi. Dirasa hutan sudah sepi, ia segera bergegas menyusul Tora. Hanya saja, dirinya akan mengawasi pergerakan "manusia" yang masuk kedalam hutan.

Ia mendengar suara auman khas Tora, menandakan bahwa harimau itu sedang berusaha mengusir penyusup yang masuk kehutan. Dahan pohon yang dipijaki, ia melihat seorang cowok yang sepertinya berusia sama dengannya sedang berusaha melawan Tora. Ia berulang kali menghunus pedangnya pada Tora. Akan tetapi, dengan sangat mudah Tora menghindari serangan cowok itu.

"Kau tangguh juga ya," ujar cowok itu senang.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, merasa aneh dengan cowok itu. Biasanya, penyusup yang masuk kedalam hutan ini akan lari ketakutan setelah melihat Tora. Paling buruk adalah terluka menerima serangan – serangan Tora. Tapi, cowok yang sedang dihadapi Tora justru terlihat senang sekali, seolah memang menunggu harimau putih itu.

_Kurasa sudah cukup kau melakukannya, Tora,_ ucapnya pada sahabatnya itu.

_Tapi, Shirayuki..._

Shirayuki melompat dari dahan pohon, membuat cowok tadi terkejut hingga terjatuh kebelakang. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada manusia yang tinggal didalam hutan ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shirayuki.

Cowok itu terdiam. Lidahnya kelu sehingga sulit untuk berbicara. "Namaku-"

"Jangan sebutkan namamu dalam hutan ini," sela Shirayuki.

"Aku pengelana," sahut cowok itu. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa berada didalam hutan ini?"

Shirayuki hanya diam. Ia mengelus bulu putih Tora, menyuruh harimau itu untuk tenang. "Kau pasti tahu diriku," gumamnya pelan. Matanya tak sengaja melihat lengan kanan cowok itu. Ada luka bekas cakaran Tora. Ia mendelik tajam namun geli pada sahabatnya.

"Lukamu harus diobati," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada cowok itu. Tapi, cowok itu justru mengarahkan pedangnya tepat didepan mata Shirayuki, membuat Tora menggeram.

"Tidak perlu," tolaknya tegas. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan mengobatiku atau justru memberikanku racun. Aku tidak akan mudah mempercayai orang yang baru pertama kutemui."

Shirayuki menarik uluran tangannya kembali. Cowok itu ada benarnya juga. Ia pasti akan melakukan hal itu apabila ada diposisi cowok itu. Tapi, luka cakaran itu cukup dalam dan harus segera diobati. Akhirnya, Shirayuki mengambil tindakan bodoh untuk membuat cowok itu percaya. Ia memegang ujung pedang cowok itu, mengoreskan kulitnya diatas mata pedang itu. Baik cowok itu maupun Tora terkejut. Tora bahkan segera menghampiri Shirayuki dan menjilat darah yang keluar dari lengannya. Dengan tangannya gemetar, ia mengambil obat – obatan yang ada didalam tas kecilnya dan mengoleskannya.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," ujar Shirayuki. "Tapi, aku bukan orang yang suka membawa racun kemana – mana."

Cowok itu akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Shirayuki mengobati lukanya. Tak disangka, mereka berdua cepat sekali akrab. Beberapa binatang pun langsung menyukainya dan mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama.

"Hei, kenapa disini tidak boleh menyebutkan nama?" tanya cowok itu penasaran.

"Karena memang peraturannya," ujar Shirayuki sambil memainkan kakinya didalam air. "Kau tahu julukan hutan ini?"

""Hutan Tanpa Nama.""

Shirayuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Manusia yang memberitahukan namanya akan berubah menjadi bunga. Aku sudah banyak melihat manusia bodoh yang mengucapkan namanya dengan bangga didalam hutan ini."

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku memanggilmu?" tanya cowok itu. "Rasanya kurang sopan jika tidak tahu identitasmu."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar rumor tentang diriku?" Shirayuki berbalik bertanya.

Cowok itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar rumor mengenai hutan ini yang terkenal angker. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau tinggal dihutan ini."

"Aku sering dipanggil, Penyihir Merah karena rambutku yang berwarna merah," ujarnya. "Dan ya, aku tinggal disini sudah cukup lama."

Cowok itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian bangkit, berniat untuk pergi dari hutan ini. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku kembali. Temanku yang ikut bersamaku pasti akan khawatir."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka masuk?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Aku ingin memastikan sendiri hutan ini dengan kedua mataku."

Cowok itu melambaikan tangan dan segera pergi. Shirayuki mendesah pelan dan menceburkan diri didalam sungai, menghilangkan perasaan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Tora ikut masuk dan menghampiri Shirayuki yang berada ditengah – tengah sungai.

_Bukan menjadi bunga, tapi terbunuh oleh penjaga hutan yang sebenarnya,_ ralat Tora.

"Aku hanya tak ingin manusia diluar hutan tahu mengenai hutan ini," tukas Shirayuki.

_Tapi, kelihatannya cowok itu bukanlah cowok jahat seperti yang biasa datang kemari. Kau pun juga kelihatan menikmati waktu dengannya._

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Zen, kau tidak apa – apa? Kau tidak...!"

Mitsuhide merasakan jantungnya berhenti melihat lengan kanan Zen yang diperban. Masih ada bercak darah yang terlihat diperban itu. "Kita harus memanggil mengobati lukamu. Tidak, panggil dokter."

Saking kesalnya mendengar ocehan Mitsuhide, Zen memukuli kepala pengawal sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah. Lukaku sudah diobati oleh seseorang didalam sana."

"Ada yang tinggal didalam hutan?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik yang baru saja selesai memberi makan kudanya. "Bukankah hutan itu tidak ada penghuninya."

"Kupikir juga begitu," ujar Zen. "Tapi, rumor itu memang benar tentang orang yang hilang didalam hutan dan penyihir merah."

"Penyihir merah?" tanya Kiki dan Mitsuhide berbarengan. "Kupikir itu hanya cerita untuk menakut – nakuti pelancong masuk kedalam hutan."

Zen menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai hutan yang ada dibelakangnya. Tapi, suaranya justru tidak ingin keluar. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar fakta yang cukup mengerikan mengenai hutan itu.

"Aku akan mencoba masuk kedalam hutan lagi besok," ujar Zen. "Mungkin si penyihir merah ini akan memberikan informasi bagus."

Esoknya, Zen dan kedua pengawalnya itu berangkat lagi menuju hutan yang berada tepat diperbatasan kerajaan Clariness. Memang banyak sekali rumor mengerikan dari hutan itu, diantaranya banyak orang yang menghilang begitu masuk kedalam hutan. Zen pikir, mereka hanya tersesat dan tidak bisa keluar. Tapi, penghuni hutan, si penyihir merah justru mengatakan bahwa mereka telah berubah menjadi bunga karena mengucapkan nama. Itu adalah alasan yang sangat tidak logis.

Berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini Zen mengajak Kiki dan Mitsuhide masuk kedalam hutan. Ketegangan melanda mereka bertiga karena keadaan hutan benar – benar berbeda dari kemarin. Didalam pun masih ada kabut tipis yang membungkus hutan. Mendadak, suara auman terdengar, menyebabkan kuda yang mereka tunggangi terkejut. Mereka segera menenangkan kuda – kuda itu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi kesini," ujar seseorang. Zen mengenali suara itu, tapi ia justru tidak melihat sosoknya. Suara gesekan daun semak membuat mereka waspada. Kiki dan Mitsuhide pun bersiap dengan pedang mereka masing – masing. "Kuharap temanmu tidak menarik pedangnya, Pengelana."

Zen segera menyuruh Kiki dan Mitsuhide mengurungkan niatnya. "Kau dimana, penyihir merah?" tanya Zen.

Ia mendengar petikan jari dan kabut disekitar mereka mendadak menghilang, digantikan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan seekor harimau putih. "Ada kepeluan apa hari ini hingga membawa dua orang temanmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Zen turun dan menghampiri si penyihir merah. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat melihat kedatangan Zen. "Kedatanganmu sudah ditunggu oleh yang lain."

Seulas senyum mengembang. "Berarti aku datang diwaktu yang tepat," ujarnya senang. "Hei, pemuda ceroboh dan wanita tenang kalian tidak perlu memasang wajah seram."

"Mereka temanmu yang kau bilang kemarin?" tanya penyihir merah.

Zen mengangguk. Ia memang sudah menceritakan sebagian besar pada Kiki dan Mitsuhide semalam. Jadi, ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi mengenai memanggil mereka berdua. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju sungai, tempat kawan – kawan penyihir merah menunggu.

"Jadi, penyihir merah memang benar – benar ada?" tanya Mitsuhide.

Penyihir merah mengangguk kepalanya. "Aku juga penjaga hutan ini bersama dengan Tora."

Tora menatap Kiki dan Mitsuhide lama, membuat Mitsuhide khawatir. Penyihir merah hanya tertawa dan menenangkan pemuda berambut abu – abu gelap itu. Berbeda sekali dengan Kiki yang hanya diam membalas tatapan Tora.

"Tora, aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bertingkah sopan pada tamu kita," sergah penyihir merah. Ia segera meminta maaf pada Kiki dan Mitsuhide.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal dihutan ini?" tanya Kiki pelan.

Penyihir merah mengangguk. "Sangat lama hingga aku merasa lahir dan besar dihutan ini," ujarnya. "Aku melarikan diri dari rumah dan akhirnya sampai dihutan ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Zen. Ia masih mengelus – elus bulu anak beruang yang ada dipangkuannya. Anak – anak beruang itu mengelilingi Zen, benar – benar menyukai cowok itu.

Penyihir merah itu menatap Zen lama. Kemudian, ia hanya memberikan cowok itu senyuman lebar, seolah tak ingin membahas topik pembicaraan itu. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya penyihir merah.

Zen memperlihatkan lengan kanannya yang masih dibungkus perban. Penyihir merah tahu bahwa cowok itu pasti sudah mengobati luka itu setelah keluar dari hutan. Akan tetapi, karena masih merasa tidak enak, ia menawarkan untuk mengganti perban cowok itu. Zen sendiri dengan senang hati membiarkan gadis itu untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Hei, alasanmu kabur dari rumah apa karena rambutmu yang berwarna merah itu?" tanya Zen penasaran.

Penyihir merah terdiam, tubuhnya mendadak menegang. Tapi, pertanyaan Zen tepat mengenai sasaran dan memaksa penyihir merah untuk mengangguk. Zen manggut – manggut mengerti. "Itu sudah pasti ya," ujar Zen. "Warna rambutmu sangatlah tidak biasa. Tidak, mungkin bisa disebut langka."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu," cibir penyihir merah.

"Tapi, orang bilang kalau merah adalah warna takdir," tukas Zen. "Mungkin kau menganggap warna rambutmu itu menyebalkan. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti akan bertemu hal yang sangat bagus untukmu."

Gadis itu kembali terdiam sambil memandang Zen kagum. "I...itu pemikiran yang luar biasa," pujinya.

Zen terkekeh. Mereka berdua kemudian larut dalam ajakan bermain oleh penghuni hutan. Kiki dan Mitsuhide lebih memilih mengamati tuannya dari bawah pohon. Tapi, pada akhirnya Mitsuhide terpaksa bergabung karena lengan bajunya ditarik oleh salah seorang anak beruang. Sementara Kiki masih tetap dengan wajahnya yang tanpa emosi memandang mereka bertiga.


End file.
